The present invention relates to water treatment systems and more specifically to portable water treatment systems.
Water treatment systems may remove pathogens, chemical contaminants and turbidity from water. In some water treatment systems, a filter is used to remove particulates and an ultraviolet (UV) lamp is used to irradiate the water. A pump is often used to propel water through the systems.
The operation of such a water treatment system using a lamp requires electricity. However, water treatment systems are often needed in areas where electricity is not provided. Water treatment systems have been developed for use where electric power may not be available.
One such water treatment system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,100 for “Portable Water Treatment subsystem,” which issued to Papandrea. The water treatment system includes a particulate filter, a UV reactor and a de-calcification unit. The system receives power from either an AC outlet or a 12 V DC power source. Although the system is relatively small, the system is transported in a disassembled state and must be assembled at the time of use. Further, the system requires a separate electric power source.
Another portable water treatment system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,212 for “Hand-held Ultraviolet Water Purification System,” which issued to Maiden et al. The Maiden system is directed to a water treatment system having a UV lamp for treating water. The system includes a 3.4 volt rechargeable lithium battery to function as a power source. The Maiden system is designed to provide a UV lamp that can be submerged in standing water, for example, in a canteen or bucket, to subject the water to UV light.
Although conventional portable water treatment systems are capable of removing unwanted chemicals, pathogens and other contaminants from water, they have shortcomings. First, conventional water treatment systems must be connected to a power source to provide power to the UV lamp. If the system includes a battery, the system is unusable until the battery is recharged or a new battery is obtained. Second, the units are relatively large. These systems are usually too large to fit in a conventional backpack or handbag. This can be a significant problem when a user has to transport the system a considerable distance. Finally, if the water system is connected to a battery, the battery may fail to adequately power the UV lamp such that the water is not properly irradiated.
An improved water treatment system to overcome these shortcomings is therefore highly desirable.